The Cruel Twists of Fate
by Shadow At Midnight
Summary: Everything had gone according to plan. Except one thing. He didn't stay dead. Sometimes Lelouch feels like someone out there does this on purpose. Seems like nothing can ever go smoothly for him. There was always something.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:** With the number of CG one-shot ideas I've been getting I should just make a one-shot specific Code Geass story . . .

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Code Geass. If I did I wouldn't be here writing this would I?

* * *

 **Chapter One  
** He Who Laughs Last

If the price for a peaceful world to become reality was to be his life then he was willing to give it. Just as planned he put his phenomenal acting skills to one final use as Zero leapt in front of him. His gun was knocked from his grasp and he let a small smile grace his face as his knight thrust the sword through his chest. Though no matter how content with the Zero Requiem he might have been nothing could have prepared him for the pain.

His smile left his face for just a moment as the pain registered in his mind. He gasped out as the reality of the situation finally hit him. He was going to die. Very soon. That fact alone loosened his tight grip on his emotions. As he shuddered in pain and forced himself to keep the smile on his face he realized something surprising. "I don't want to die." That thought made him laugh inside even as he stuffed it to the back of his mind. He let his pale smile relax as he leaned on his friend.

"The punishment for what you have done shall be this then. You will live on, always wearing that mask, serving as a knight for justice and truth." He gently raised his hand, covered in his own blood, to the mask. "You will no longer live your life as Suzaku Kururugi. You shall sacrifice the ordinary pleasures of your life for the benefit of the world for eternity."

"This Geass I do solemnly accept," Suzaku uttered softly. Strangely enough Lelouch could hear sadness in his best friend's voice. Despite all he had done to Suzaku he was still crying for him. How strange. His blood smeared against the side of that mask as he dropped his hand. He let his smile grace his lips again even as Zero quickly slid the blade from his body. Lelouch stumbled forward and quickly fell down the slope. He slid down to his sister and he allowed himself to relax in his last moments before death.

He smiled lovingly at Nunnally even as she stared at him in horror. "B-big brother?" Her eyes spoke volumes to him as she took his hand in hers. His smile widened in content even as her eyes widened and filled with tears. Lelouch was fading away fast while his sister called out to him. "You mean . . . all this time? NO! You can't leave me! I need you big brother!"

He gathered the last of his strength and breathed out his last words. An admission of his goal to his beloved sister. "Yes . . . I destroyed the world . . . and created it . . . anew." Everything faded to away and the last thing he heard before his heart stopped was the loving cries of his sister. The Demon Emperor was dead.

* * *

Nunnally pulled her brother close and held his body close to her as she sobbed over him. "No! I love you! Come back to me Lelouch!" She sat there in a daze for some time, how long she wasn't sure, as she felt someone fiddling with her chains. Her pain-filled eyes looked over to find it was Zero. She tried to focus her hate on him, but she couldn't feel much at the moment. Nothing, but despair anyway.

Her cries doubled as he tried to pry her off of Lelouch's body. "Don't make me leave him! Please!" Her sobs wracked her body as she was pulled off of her brother, "How can I look forward into the future without you!? Big brother!" Suzaku didn't say a word, knowing nothing he said would help, and just looked at her sadly as he carried her gently in his arms.

Nunnally tried to leave his arms and go back to her brother, but he tightened his grip. He asked Cornelia to make sure Lelouch's body wasn't harmed in the celebrations. She would have argued, but didn't for Nunnally's sake. The girl began hitting him in some hope he would let her go, but he never did. She even called him all sorts of names before finally quieting down.

He turned his gaze down to the girl, to make sure she was okay, only to find her asleep. Despite that Nunnally continued to weep and Suzaku allowed her tears to stain the Zero costume.

* * *

Lelouch found himself floating in a white space. He didn't have any clothes on, but he also wasn't naked. He knew he was in C's World and sighed in relief. Everything has gone according to plan. He seemed to be floating upwards, towards a large eye, before his ascent stuttered to a sudden stop. Confused he looked around only to find two people appear in front of him. His eyes widened in recognition.

"Shirley! Euphie!" He looked at them in shock as suddenly his chest began to burn. He hissed in pain, strange since he was dead, and pressed his hand to his chest. "I-I'm so sorry."

They just looked at him sadly, "We don't blame you Lelouch. Don't live with the regret of our deaths. Just remember us." Shirley nodded resolutely and Euphie smiled.

"The massacre was an accident. I understand that. While I wish it had happened differently you did the right thing. You needed to stop me from killing all of the Japanese." Euphie hesitated, "Suzaku deserves to know the truth of the SAZ. Also . . . please tell him that I'll be waiting." She smiled awkwardly and had a light blush on her face as she looked away from Lelouch.

Something Shirley had said bothered him for a few moments before he realized what it was. "Wait! Why would I have to live with the regrets?! I'm dead!" His chest burned again, stronger this time, and he finally looked down. Only to find the symbol of Geass emblazoned on his chest, right where he was stabbed, and it was glowing. He looked up frantically, "Please don't tell me . . ."

"I will still find you again one day Lulu. I'll keep falling in love with you over and over. No matter how many lifetimes I have." She smiled widely in encouragement, "I will always love you. Immortal or not."

His eyes widened in panic and the mark glowed brighter as his chest seared with an intense pain. Before he could say anything more he found himself falling.

* * *

It had been a busy twenty-four hours. In spite of having to deal with so much they had arranged Lelouch's private viewing for that day. They didn't expect many of the people they invited to show up, but it was more out of courtesy. To invite the people who knew Lelouch the best. Much to their surprise most of the people they invited came. Though considering they invited so few people as it is the room was still fairly empty.

Interestingly enough C.C. showed up despite never receiving an invitation. Mostly because they were unsure where she even was. The witch kept gazing towards Lelouch's body as if expecting him to get up. Which obviously confused everyone who noticed this and didn't confuse her gaze with anything else.

Nunnally herself, while not crying, was staring blankly towards the open coffin. Of course while her presence didn't surprise those who came. It was the fact Zero was there that surprised all but a few of them. He stood confidently next to the princess with his hand around hers in comfort. Which was perhaps the most surprising thing of all to the others considering her interaction with him just the day before.

Nina, Rivalz, and Milly were talking with Kallen. All of them seemed to be avoiding talking about the war and instead reminisced about Ashford Academy. Back when Suzaku, Lelouch, and Shirley were still with them. Though each harboring their own questions. Ones that made them wish that Lelouch was still around to answer.

No one went up to speak in memory of the man, but it wasn't needed. Those there were remembering the good times with Lelouch rather than the bad. Even the Demon Emperor deserved that at his funeral. Nunnally wanted to speak of course, but she didn't trust herself to not tell everyone of Lelouch's plan in her weakness. All she wanted was these people, those closest to her brother, to be able to appreciate him. Even if the rest of the world didn't. She resisted that desire. For the sake of the Requiem she couldn't even tell those who were here.

C.C. approached the coffin and she cried out as her forehead began to glow. This gathered attention of course, but Suzaku, knowing no one should touch her at the moment, made sure no one got too close. She sank to her knees as she faced the crowd. The mark of Geass pushing her bangs out of the way. In much the same way a red glow emanated from the coffin. She, despite the pounding of her head turned to look at her accomplice, "I see. So I was right it seems."

Those of the Black Knights who didn't know of C.C.'s connection to Geass were sickened when its symbol made its presence known on her forehead. They had seen she had a marking there certainly, but her hair never allowed them a good look at it. Suzaku's eyes narrowed when he heard the immortal speak, "What do you mean, C.C.?"

She looked back at him with more emotion in her eyes than he had ever seen before. "It seems Charles had the last laugh after all." Dread pooled in his stomach as he realized what she must have meant. His gaze shifted in fear towards the body and he flinched at the sudden sound of a heavy intake of air. Suzaku knew who it was immediately. It sounded like someone taking a breath of fresh air after being under the water for too long. Lelouch, though he was supposed to be dead, jolted up and groaned in pain. He held his chest even as he gulped more air.

* * *

Lelouch coughed harshly as he became aware of his surroundings. The dead man noticed that he was laying in a coffin and, from the gasps he heard, it was clear what his situation was. Deciding it would be better to get it over with he looked towards the group of people. All of them staring in shock. Some with hatred, others with sadness, and for some both. "B-big brother?"

"Damn it." He groaned and unceremoniously laid back down in the coffin, "Even in hell you had one last surprise for me, old man." In denial he refused to sit back up even when C.C. approached. "Nope. I'm dead. Can't convince me otherwise . . . Witch. I can't be alive for peace to reign."

She rolled her eyes and gave him a sardonic look, "There is always the bright side to this. You could have woken back up in public. So it could always have been worse my Warlock." She winked teasingly, "I will concede though. Having to explain your sudden revival to the people you have tried very hard to make despise you . . . There isn't much of a bright side to that. You could always be proud that you died putting on perhaps the greatest act in history. In another life you would have done well as an actor."

Lelouch just sent her a sour expression. This finally knocked everyone out of their stupor and Kallen, thanks in part to her temper, spoke up first. "What the hell is going on?!"

"Murphy's Law, Kallen. That's what is going on!" Lelouch called out in frustration and beat his fist against his coffin. He grimaced before he sat back up, "Someone get me out of this. It seems I'm not going to be buried any longer. All those months of planning for nothing!" He looked at his knight, "Come on now Zero. You aren't imagining things. Help me out now if you will though."

Most of the people in the room looked at the masked man in confusion. Wondering why he would help him when he suddenly started laughing. This startled them as he quieted down and approached the Demon Emperor. He was strangely friendly as he spoke, "Your luck sucks. You know that don't you?"

Lelouch grumbled, "Don't need to remind me. My assassination went off without a hitch, yet, as my luck would have it, it was the aftermath that doesn't go according to plan. Should be dead as a door nail right now, but oh no we can't have that it seems! I swear God itself gets a laugh out of ruining my plans. Constantly."

C.C. grinned with amusement, "Not taking the whole surprise-you-are-immortal thing well are you?" His glare spoke volumes as Suzaku lifted him from the coffin. "If only you still had your Geass is what I'm sure you are thinking right?" His glare intensified. "Don't remind you of that either?"

The low sound of wheels moving sounded so loud in the silent room. "Big brother? Are you really . . . alive?" Lelouch looked at Nunnally and allowed himself a gentle smile. He pulled her into a hug."I am, however," his eyes hardened, "I can't stick around."

"Lelouch!" Suzaku reprimanded him, "You don't need to mention that for now."

The immortal shook his head, "I'm afraid I must. I can't let you get too attached to the idea my beloved sister." He pulled away from Nunnally to find her on the verge of crying again. "I am in fact supposed to be dead. That was my intention. Which you know very well Nunnally." He smiled softly, "You are to become the 100th Empress of Britannia. With that power you can take advantage of the aftermath of my assassination. With my death the world will not want another war any time soon. Your gentle world is waiting for you. Even though I remain, despite it not being the plan, Lelouch vi Britannia must stay dead. My name must stay in infamy."

His sister shivered at the intensity in his eyes, "I-I will do it for you Lelouch. You created this possibility all for me and all those you care about. I will do it for you and the world."

Cornelia, who was there for Nunnally's sake, angrily stalked towards him, "Would you mind explaining this to us!?" She growled as she pointed her sword at him. "How are you alive Demon!? What dastardly plan do you speak of?!"

He sighed, "I really wish I still had my Geass . . . not that it would help really. There would still be several of you who would remember this meeting. The consequences of it being a one-use per person thing I suppose." Lelouch blinked as he realized he probably still had the contacts in. So he reached up and took them out. Proving he no longer had his Geass.

Her eyes narrowed, "Answer my damn questions. Stop avoiding it."

Lelouch rubbed the back of his head awkwardly, "I don't have much of a choice really. Before I do though . . ." He turned his amethyst eyes towards each and every one of them, "What I tell you all here in this room remains a secret. Many of you are people I hold dear, even if you don't believe that, but for the sake of the world I will silence you if I must." His eyes not only promised retribution, but also held a resigned sadness.

The shiver his gaze got from many in the room made him aware that they understood, but Cornelia refused to put down her sword. He chuckled, "You may as well put the sword down sister. It wouldn't be able to kill me anyway."

She hesitated, but still didn't back down, "Why wouldn't it?

Lelouch just raised an eyebrow, "You just saw me rise from the dead and you believe your sword can kill me? That was tried just yesterday and, unfortunately mind you, it didn't work." She frowned, but knowing he had a point she put her sword away.

"One more thing though. Jeremiah?"

The turquoise-haired man was kneeling to him in an instant, "Yes my lord? What do you need of me?"

"To clear up some issues use your Geass Canceler on everyone in this room," he looked around to ensure his brother wasn't there. "Where is Schneizel though? I must ensure he is nowhere near here. We can't have my order over him be cancelled."

Zero nodded resolutely, "I have already sent him to the capital. Even now he should be there working to seat Nunnally on the throne."

Lelouch grinned, "Excellent. Thank you for working so quickly Suzaku." Zero stiffened everyone's gazes instantly turned towards the masked man. Their eyes wide at the implications of his identity. "I know what you are thinking my knight. Unfortunately I will have to explain the Zero Requiem to those in this room. So they would have learned soon enough."

Suzaku grimaced under his mask, though he knew Lelouch was right, and took off the Zero mask. "I never thought I would have to take this mask off in front of anyone, but Nunnally. Especially only a day after I took up your mantle."

* * *

 **Author's Note 2:** This WAS going to be a one shot, but as I write it I realize this will probably get very long. So I'm splitting it up here to help it feel not so draining to read. I'm going to upload the second part of this soon. I just need to write it first. I should be working on the rewrite of The Search For Lelouch, but . . . at least this time I haven't been doing nothing. This is the third Code Geass short story I'll be uploading since I notified you all that I was rewriting it.

I've been slow at it, but I am actually working on chapter 4 right now. Four other chapters have already been written. I will try to catch up to where the story was originally ASAP. If only my mind stops thinking of these plot bunnies for short stories and focused on TSfL. Oh well.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note:** Time to start writing this second half of the story. I'm quite certain this will be decently long. The characters have a lot to go over. Can't ruin the Zero Requiem after all and for that they will need to understand his plan. Even if it might be hard to believe for some of them.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not and will never own Code Geass.

* * *

 **Chapter Two  
** An Immortal Has To Eat

Suzaku gave Jeremiah and Lelouch a gauging look, "Should I leave as well? My own Geass order . . ."

To his surprise he found his friend shaking his head, "There is likely to still be a few battles ahead to achieve peace, but none where your skill alone can't handle it. With Kallen's help there is no foe you won't be able to defeat together. All you need is a new Knightmare. I'm sure Lloyd won't mind too much. You are his favorite pilot after all." He chuckled, "I would prefer you not have it so you can properly protect Nunnally anyway. My command for you to Live would only get in the way of that in a dire situation."

The man couldn't help his tears as he realized Geass command he had come to call both a gift and a curse was about to be lifted. He looked away before wiping the tears away. Suzaku nodded before taking a deep breath as he waited for Jeremiah. Lelouch sent a reassuring smile to Nunnally and even his friends as the Geass Canceler's power washed over them.

Several stumbled or flinched, including Lelouch and Nunnally, but the two who got the worst of it was undoubtedly Milly and Rivalz. As the Canceler acted like a flush as their memories of Nunnally came back and the false ones of Rolo faded. Milly had caught herself on the wall as she stared blankly trying to recover from the mental overload, but Rivalz wasn't so lucky and had fallen to the floor.

Lelouch slowly approached his friend and offered him his hand. He sent a small smile his way, "As it turns out I had far grander dreams than that of owning a major corporation, Rivalz." He laughed softly knowing no one else would understand, "And it did in fact ruin my health."

His friend looked at him incredulously as he began to laugh before taking Lelouch's hand. "You are still my best friend after all," Rivalz looked between Suzaku and him after he was helped up. "Two friends we thought lost forever are mysteriously come back. If this keeps up I'll start to think you are going to pull Shirley out of nowhere."

Lelouch froze and turned away from his friend as he clinched his fist. Her memory still tormented him. "I . . . I wish I could Rivalz. I wish I could."

C.C.'s eyes widened in alarm as Lelouch suddenly heaved in pain and grasped his chest desperately, "Lelouch! Stop thinking about her!" His Code was glowing and suddenly their surroundings shimmered into that of an empty mall. "You still don't know how to control it yet!" She ran forward and placed her hand on his shoulder only to be pulled into his memory as it played for those in attendance.

* * *

The crowd separated from the center to see a girl laying on the ground bleeding as a different Lelouch towards her. This Lelouch stared at the girl in horror before crying out, _"SHIRLEY!"_ He kneeled in front of her, _"Shirley. Who did this to you?"_

The Student Council members looked on in horror as they realized what was going on. Somehow Lelouch was showing them his last memory of Shirley and it happened to be her last moments alive. Shirley opened her eyes and began to speak shakily, _"Lulu . . . I'm glad that we could talk at the very end."_

 _"Don't say that! It's not the end. I'll call the doctor so just-"_ The memory Lelouch had gotten out his phone and was getting ready to dial when Shirley's hand stopped him.

 _"Ever since my memory came back I've been feeling so very afraid. A teacher who wasn't a teacher. Friends who don't have memories to share. Everyone was lying. It felt as though the whole world was spying on me."_ The real Lelouch had since fallen to his hands and knees as he was unable to stop this memory from consuming him. He stared blankly at the floor. Suzaku felt ashamed as he remembered at once point blaming Lelouch for Shirley's death and accusing him of it to his face.

 _"That's the world you've been fighting all by yourself isn't it? All alone. That is why I wanted to be someone . . . someone who would at least be truthful to you."_

Cornelia was unsure what to think. This boy in front of her is not what she imagined Lelouch to have been. Especially when he had clearly already done so much by the point this memory had taken place and she was completely conflicted. _"Shirley,"_ His eyes were so sad at that moment.

 _"Lulu. I love you."_ Milly choked back a sob and slid to the floor as she watched Shirley's last moments through her tears as she remembered all her attempts to get them together. It hurt her as she remembered Cupid Day. _"Even though you got my father caught up in all this . . . I simply couldn't hate you. Even though you made me forget everything I still fell in love with you."_ Shirley's had tightened around his as she smiled at him. _"Even though my memories were tampered with I kept falling in love . . . with you all over again."_

Their friend sounded so peaceful, but the look on her face told them she was almost gone and that is when this Lelouch of the past became desperate. _"No Shirley! You can't,"_ He lifted his hand to his eye and removed the contact that revealed his glowing red eye. Though everyone else was too emotional, even those who never knew Shirley, to really question it if they didn't know what it was, _"You can't die!"_

The blood continued to pool around her unhindered as she continued to talk through her pain, _"No matter how many times I'm reborn I'll keep falling in love with you Lulu. I suppose it is simply fate."_

Tears began quietly, yet loudly at the same time, dripping onto the floor from the real Lelouch even as the one from the past began crying himself, _"You can't die! I order you not to die!"_ He used his Geass on her again though he knew it wouldn't work. He needed her to live. She had to live.

 _"So is that okay Lulu?"_ Shirley continued smiling at Lelouch as he trembled in denial, _"And as I'm reborn I'll fall in love over and over . . . with you. Falling in love with you . . ."_ The girl finally shed tears as the memory started to fade and her hand went limp as it splashed in her own blood on the floor. Nunnally looked away to avoid seeing that look on her brother's face. His face contorting into pure misery as he called to her.

 _"Shirley? Shirley!?"_ Both past and present Lelouch let out an anguished scream. It was lucky the room was sound proof things would have gotten hairy very quickly. No one in the room knew what to say as they were unsure of what just happened. They just knew that it was a memory of his that he somehow showed them and it tore him apart.

The real Lelouch was softly calling out the girl's name and apologizing to her as he continued to cry for her. C.C. was finally able to snap out of it and pulled him into a hug. She hadn't completely realized how much the girl's death had affected him. She knew it hurt him, but not that it nearly left him broken. "It'll pass," She murmured into his ear, "I'll teach you how to control that soon. So you can protect yourself from these memories."

Kallen looked away not wanting to see the witch be almost intimate with Lelouch, but she didn't stay on that for long as she quickly was drawn into her own brooding thoughts on what she had just seen. She realized now why Lelouch was so torn after believing Nunnally dead. He had lost Shirley and then not long after believed to have lost his sister. His very reason for living. No wonder he had been willing to let the Black Knight's kill him that day. She flushed as she remembered his words and realized she had been the only one left. Apart from C.C. and even she had left in a way. With her memories gone. That is why he pushed her away like he did.

The witch softly spoke to the crowd, "I'm sorry for that happening. Lelouch has only just activated his Code. He does not yet have control over its powers and thanks to that . . . to him it feels like he just re-lived that memory." She took a deep breath even as those around her cringed at the idea that Lelouch just re-lived that. "While he is recovering I will answer what I can. Lelouch, unknowingly, took the Code that Charles had and it requires an initial death to initiate the exchange. The bearer loses their Geass, but gains immortality in its place. Usually the Geass bearer is fatally harmed before receiving it so the trade happens immediately, but Charles was unable to accomplish that before he died."

Cornelia spluttered, "Are you saying father was immortal?!"

C.C. rolled her eyes and gave her best innocent look, "No. Charles obviously only had the code and wasn't immortal yet. Clearly." She smirked tauntingly at the princess as her sarcasm sank in.

"You dare mock me?!"

The witch scoffed, "I don't just dare, Cornelia. Good to know your brain isn't _completely_ useless." The princess gritted her teeth in anger even has Lelouch managed to shake himself out of it. Mostly anyway and even then it was thanks to C.C.'s words to him. Not that he would tell her that. He didn't need to and they both knew it.

"Proving how annoying you are to others now, Witch?" He forced his voice to stay as cool and collected as he could manage despite what had just occurred. Though he did allow himself a light smile at the immortal's familiar taunts as he stumbled to his feet.

She smirked at him, "Don't be too jealous, Lelouch. We do have eternity together now after all."

"Damn it. We do don't we?" He sighed in anticipated exhaustion, "We're not going to have pizza every night. That is not negotiable."

"I'm sure we can figure out SOMETHING that can change your mind, Lelouch." Her teasingly wink and suggestive tone took him aback. Which, despite her leftover tears after seeing Shirley's last memories, Milly had to approve of. It was so hard to get that boy to react so visibly.

He coughed awkwardly as a light flush on his cheeks became noticeable, "This is neither the time or place for your . . . suggestions, C.C.. We're still not having pizza every night."

Kallen's eye twitched and her patience finally cracked, "ENOUGH! Let's get back on subject! I think I know what your plan was, but I would like to know for certain!" She glared at the Lelouch angrily.

He blinked, "Oh yeah. I forgot after the whole . . . getting lost in one of the worst memories of my entire life thing." The man sounded so nonchalant, almost like he was joking, about it despite everyone in the room knowing that Lelouch wasn't kidding.

The red head looked away awkwardly, "Lelouch . . . I . . ."

"Don't worry about me Kallen. I'll get used to it. I do feel a bit better knowing that I'm not the only one who knows what happened now. Did you know Rolo was the one that shot her?" He chuckled with a disturbing light in his eyes, "I don't fully blame him anymore, but may he burn in hell forever anyway."

His sounded so casual, but no one could miss the darkness hidden in his expression. They shivered as they wondered if perhaps he actually was somewhat unhinged. Wouldn't be TOO surprising considering all he had been through. The human mind could only take so much after all.

"I'm getting off track . . ." He pursed his lips as he considered how to continue. "I'll give you a revised version as I don't want to go off on a tangent yet and I have so much more to say. You all might want to have someone bring chairs or something. Perhaps some food too. For me as well if you can manage it. I've been dead for a day and I'm feeling that."

He stared at them expectantly for several moments before they realized he was serious. "Hold on. Why should we believe anything you say?" Ohgi glared at the supposed dead man as this last bit of silliness became the last straw. He wanted answers now.

Everyone including the remarkably unfazed Lelouch looked at him, "Simple. I've come back from the dead despite that being the opposite of my intention. I'm going to be disappearing for the sake of the world . . . So I don't particularly care to lie to you. Right now all I need to do is make sure you all don't tell the world of my unfortunate survival." The immortal smiled with amusement, "As the best way to do that would be to tell you the truth . . . I gain nothing by lying. So I'm going to tell you everything."

C.C. and Suzaku looked at him wide eyed, "Are you sure that is a good idea Lelouch?" His friend was hesitant to the idea for good reasons.

"Not at all, Suzaku. I just need to make sure they understand that they can't tell a soul about my impossible survival. To do that I need to give them enough information that they understand my actions. Even if they disagree with them."

The witch sighed, "You have a point. They need to understand that you aren't going to bother the world any more. Unless they specifically ask for your help that is."

Lelouch nodded lightly, "I'm certain most of you figured it out while I was talking to my accomplices, but yesterday was all apart of the plan. The Zero Requiem was simple. I would become Emperor and then become the most hated man in the world. Perhaps even in history. I handed down my mask to Suzaku and had the symbol of truth and justice kill the Demon Emperor."

Kallen closed her eyes and sighed, "To take our hatred away. So we could all live happily and, hopefully, in peace. So long as we were willing to reach for it. Right?"

The warlock smiled, "You always were one of the few people who understood me most, Kallen. I truly intended to die yesterday, but," he frowned in disapproval, "Once again my plan has blown up in my face. I suppose this time it was my own doing." His frowned turned into an amused grin as he looked at Suzaku. "It was usually your fault. You're probably lucky I was Zero and not someone else. Someone else would have tried much harder to kill you with how much you got in my way."

His friend just shook his head, clearly used to Lelouch, as everyone else took in that information. Viletta was the one who spoke up this time, "That still doesn't explain why you would use the Black Knights like you did!"

"He should have killed you back in Shinjuku." C.C. stared at the woman with disgust in her eyes, "Don't get us wrong. We're happy that Ohgi is happy, but you caused more than one problem. You just don't understand. Lelouch only ever used Geass on three members of the Black Knights and all three happened before he ever formed the group. He never forced any of you to join him. Everything you did as Black Knights were your own actions."

Everyone in the room cringed at the vitriol in her voice as Rivalz finally asked, "What's Geass anyway? It's been mentioned a couple times, but . . ."

Lelouch blinked, "Ah yes. I knew I was forgetting something. You and Milly have no idea about a lot of what I've done or how." The man nodded to himself, "But that is where things start to become a rather long explanation. So seriously. Let me go lay back down in the coffin, have Suzaku put his mask back on, and someone call for help. Food and chairs remember?

* * *

It took half an hour for things to settle down as everyone finally realized just how long this was likely to be. It was a good thing no one had other plans for the day as they would be there for be there quite awhile.. They didn't discuss anything while they all ate, but Lelouch did sit with his sister and school friends. He could finally be himself and, though he wasn't sure why, they didn't hate him. Despite his best attempts.

"I missed this." He looked at his friends, "I wouldn't stop myself from ever becoming Zero if I had the chance as things had to change, but still. Perhaps I would have tried to enjoy the time at Ashford more." He chuckled lightly, "Who knows. Maybe I'll go back in twenty years or so. I am forever eighteen after all. Though it wouldn't be the same without all of you."

His friends stared at him in shock and then Milly smirked, "So perhaps we should hold a party soon. To remind you of the good times. If you are worried about a disguise we still have the dress."

Lelouch stiffened, "That . . . that isn't needed." Unfortunately for him Milly purposefully spoke loud enough for the entire room to hear her. Everyone was looking at them in wonder.

"Oh ho ho! I think it is though. After all you even out shined us real women in that dress and that is a gift that we have to share." Lelouch shuddered as he hoped he could convince her otherwise even as he noticed their onlookers raising an eyebrow.

"Great." His eye twitched knowing she backed him into a corner. Then he had a brilliant idea and he smirked connivingly, "I will only do it if anyone else who attends has to also cross dress!"

Milly's smirk told him she was willing to accept that. "I have a picture at home, but it really isn't the same as it is in person Luluko."

Nunnally gasped even as Lelouch's eye twitched again. "Can I see the picture sometime? I couldn't see him at the time!"

The blonde's smirk grew even wider, "I have one better. I have his dress put away safely."

"I'm not getting out of this one am I?" He pinched the bridge of his nose as he heard the others around the room finally start laughing. Many of them found it immensely hilarious as they imaged the Demon Emperor in drag. "Perfect. I'm not even going to be able to properly intimidate them again." Desperate to get them off this topic he did the only thing he could do.

"I once told Suzaku this, but Geass is like a wish." He chose to answer Rivalz question from earlier and everyone knew what he was trying to do. "A wish to help you do something you can't on your own. Geass varies person to person and each have their own set of limitations. Charles could rewrite your memories, I could order you to do anything I wanted, and . . . my mother could send her soul into another person to avoid death. A power she used once and only once."

Suddenly everyone's eyes was on Lelouch in disbelief with the exception of Suzaku and C.C. and the latter of which snorted. "You had a plethora of other Geass users to use as an example and instead you chose to open Pandora's Box. It's always go hard or go home for you." Then the woman blinked before she grinned perversely, "Though when it came to sharing your bed you usually chose the latter. The few times you went hard for me were fun."

"Have I ever told you how much I hate you, Witch?"

* * *

 **Author's Note 2:** It seems this is going to go into a third chapter after all. I could keep going of course, but not only does this feel like a good place to do another split, but I don't want it to feel like a chore reading this story. I know I've felt that way with some particularly long chapters that I've seen on here. Still though. I had intended it to be much longer, but I'm glad I checked how long this was. There should be quite a bit left and I fear it could easily double the length of this chapter. 6,000-7,000 words sounds a bit too much for a single chapter if I can help it. So enjoy.


	3. Extra 1

**Author's Note:** Well . . . been a while for this story. And I do apologize for that. I fully intend on finishing _Cruel Twists_. Though this isn't yet continuing the main part of the story. This is one of three extra chapters I have planned. Of course one of said bonus chapters will center around our dear Luluko making sure people don't recognize her as Lelouch the Demon Emperor. (In other words focused on Milly's Crossdressers Ball. )

So that one will be canon and apart of the main story. The other bonus chapter is a different idea of mine that would work for a one-shot, but fits enough here to be used. It will be able to be counted as a canon chapter too, but not necessarily.

 **Disclaimer:** As it turns out Funimation have recently announced the US re-release of CG for it's 10th anniversary. So clearly you should all thank me for my last disclaimer in _The_ _Bonds of Family_. Joking aside . . . I hold no ownership of Code Geass.

* * *

 _"There is always the bright side to this. You could have woken back up in public. So it could always have been worse, my warlock."_ -C.C., Chapter 1

 **Extra 1**  
The Worst Timing Imaginable

Lelouch watched the figure his best friend, and worst enemy, in the distance with mixed emotions. Today was the culmination of everything he had worked towards in the past two months. The Zero Requiem was about reach its climax. He didn't fear what would come next for him however. Trepidation perhaps.

It would be remiss of him to not recognize how his nerves acted up. Which wasn't surprising considering how his show was to end. He let the right amount of shock and anger show itself on his face as Zero, as Suzaku, jumped past Jeremiah. Lelouch stood and pointed his gun at his planned assassin now face to face him. "You impudent fool!"

As the emperor's weapon was knocked away and the sword was positioned for the killing stroke his mask of a tyrant fell away. The smile only flickered as the sword impaled him. No matter how ready Lelouch was for this moment there wasn't anything they could have done to prepare him for the pain.

While he leaned on Suzaku's shoulder he could hear the teen's soft sobs. It was astonishing that, even after everything, his friend could still cry for him. Although that wasn't the most surprising thing Lelouch noticed as he looked towards his prisoners. Why was Kallen crying? Silly girl. Still caring for him after that kiss. As much as he had wanted to returning it simply wasn't in the cards for him.

Not to mention how the look of disbelief on the faces of a number of most of the prisoners made him feel a sort of pride. Though it was too late for them to do anything about it they had realized what was going on. Or at least had an inkling. Perhaps, even if just thanks to a small minority, he wouldn't be completely hated after all.

The world began to blur and his surroundings darkened as Lelouch slid down the slop of his float. He only now realized he would be dying in front of Nunnally. Much like their mother, at least in body, did. "I'm sorry for putting you through this again," he apologized to her from within his mind.

As Lelouch laid at the bottom of the slope he thought briefly of his mistakes and victories. Of all he had lost and gained in the past two years. So much has happened. With the events of today perhaps the most drastic changes are yet to come.

Memories of Euphie and Shirley flashed in his mind. Two people he had failed in every way. Both of their deaths were his fault. One much more directly than the other, but the fault still fell to him.

Then there was Kallen. A woman who meant more to him than she would ever know. Which was for the best. She would have never allowed him to go through with the Zero Requiem.

"Yes. I destroyed the world . . . and created it . . . anew." As his heart stopped beating the emperor swore he could hear Nunnally screaming his name. That couldn't be right though. His sister hated him for what he had done.

Despite that knowledge Lelouch vi Britannia died with a smile on his face.

* * *

C.C. felt like her heart had been ripped out of her chest as the connection to Lelouch shattered. His plan had been completed. The boy, no- the man, who had somehow got past all her walls was dead. Yet even as tears began to fall faster than before something she felt something that stunned her.

Her connection with Lelouch was gone, but right after it vanished a Code had activated. For a split second she thought she must be imagining it. Even then C.C. tried to convince herself how unlikely it was to be Lelouch. Despite that the soaring feeling within her breast gave her hope.

Truthfully she had always had doubts about Charles' code vanishing with him. While it was certainly with the power of the Collective Unconscious to do so there was also someone with a fully evolved Geass nearby. That someone also being directly responsible for the death of said Codebearer. Not to mention that C.C. held the belief it takes an initial death to activate the Code. She remembered all too well the fatal wound the nun had given her.

Which might explain what Charles was trying to do when he tried to strangle his son. C.C. stood up and quickly burst through the doors of the church. If she was right there wasn't time to waste. She was glad that she had followed Lelouch to Japan. On the outskirts of Tokyo or not.

Luck was with her as a motorcycle, with its owner sitting on it, was at the stop sign to her left. It was deplorably easy to get his attention, approach him, and then send the man shock images. C.C., not being completely heartless, at least dragged him to the safety of the sidewalk. With a grin she mounted the bike and rode towards her warlock's parade at top speed.

* * *

Hollow. It was the only possible way to describe this feeling. Everything her brother had done was for the sake of her and the kinder, more gentle world she wanted. Even lying to her back after he declared war on the world.

Nunnally continued to scream and beg for him to come back to her. Ignoring the rawness of her throat as she gripped his blood soaked clothing tightly. This was not what she wanted. "IDIOT!" Her voice shook, "I never wanted a world without you. You were all I ever needed!"

She only vaguely noticed her shackles being unlocked. It wasn't until whoever it was tried to pull her off of her beloved-dead-brother that she looked up. Nunnally's heart plunged straight into the pit of her belly as the haunting purple visor of Zero stared back at her. As Suzaku stared back.

For a brief moment she tried to focus her anger towards him, but she couldn't. All she felt was hollow inside. Even this overwhelming grief was nothing compared to it. Nunnally could tell by the slight back step the masked man took he could tell too. The princess wondered if it showed in her eyes.

Then, much to her horror, she found herself being lifted up and away from her brother. She struggled even as Zero paused by Cornelia. "Can you get his body? At least for her sake."

His body. No. NO. She can't think of Lelouch like that. Not yet.

That phrase drained her strength and she simply began to sob loudly. No longer having it in her to fight against Suzaku. Not that Nunnally thought she could have overpowered him or anything. She couldn't even kick her legs to help or even manage to be angry at the masked knight.

So she was forced to watch her older sister grudgingly move to do as Zero asked. Nunnally recognized it was because Cornelia could see how important treating his bo-treating Lelouch well was to her. If she had had it in her she would have fought harder as Zero began to walk away and thus making her unable to look back any longer. The princess was close to cursing at him when Cornelia yelled.

This was enough for Suzaku to whirl around only to see an uncomfortably familiar red light shining from Lelouch's chest.

* * *

"What the-?!" Cornelia had only just managed to step off of the float when a red light began to glow from her brothers chest. What were these images and words going through her mind? Why do they feel so important?

The images disappeared quickly and yet she could get a sense about what was going on. A battle in a Ghetto? The royal guards were trying to kill her brother? "I accept your contract!" It was Lelouch's voice calling that out.

Now she was seeing Ashford Academy. His Geass only works on a person once? Cornelia's eyes widened as she saw how close she was to capturing him at Saitama. "I must set the conditions up myself!"

A mind reader? A Geass user can lose control of their power? "Is that you Lelouch?" Her breath hitched as she discovered that Euphemia had known Zero's identity. "I order you to love me Suzaku Kururugi!"

Her sister and her knight were . . . in love? "Stop giving me your pity! Spare me your charity! This is something I must achieve on my own! I now stain your hands with Blood Euphemia li Brit-"

No! Don't- "That's not my name! I renounced it." What. WHAT.

"What." Even Lelouch was as stunned as she was. "Is it because you accepted Zero?"

"Of course. I have to pay the price for being so selfish don't I? These things have consequences." It changed again, but it seemed only a short time had passed.

Lelouch looked sincere and defeated in that way only Euphie could cause. "I'll amend my plans so as to help out your Special Zone. Not as a Subordinate though."

"Did you honestly believe I'd shoot you if you threatened me?"

Cornelia got a horrible feeling in the pit of her belly as she watched this. She wasn't so sure she wanted the answer to what really happened here now. "If I really want someone to follow my orders they will. Whether its to shoot me, grant pardon to Suzaku, or any order at all really."

"Like if I were to order you to kill all the Japanese." She was forced to watch in mirrored horror at the realization that he had lost control of his power at the worst possible time. The massacre was an accident. She watched Lelouch cry after shooting Euphemia as it was the only way he knew how to stop what he had caused.

"I impress upon you the false memories of a false life!" Her father had a memory-altering Geass? Instead of killing Lelouch for murdering two of his children he instead used him as a trap. For this C.C. person.

Wait. Lady Marianne hadn't fully died? "When V.V. tried to kill me my own Geass activated for the first time. I was able to hide within Anya Alstreim's body."

"I reject you and all you stand for! What you want is a world that would be better for you and you alone!"

"Foolish boy! None of us here will be affected by your Geass."

"Collective Unconscious! Please don't stop of the march of time!" Cornelia couldn't believe what she was seeing. Her idol had known had approved of sending her children away? Is it possible to misjudge someone so badly?

"Because what I want is tomorrow!" Lelouch . . . You've been wronged deeply haven't you? She wasn't sure what these visions were, but . . . There was more to your reign as emperor wasn't there?

"Are you sure about this?"

"Of course." Her throat went dry as she watched her brother hand the mask of Zero over to Suzaku. "What people really want is the future. So Zero, the symbol of justice, will kill the Demon Emperor." It was . . . planned?

This can't be real. It isn't right. "Geass is like a wish don't you think? You make wishes when there is something you can't do on your own. I'm going to grant a wish called Geass to the entire world."

* * *

To Cornelia it had felt as though she had been within her mind for an hour or more. To the crowd however it was just a brief moment. As soon as it was over the Demon Emperor's body tumbled from her arms and she fell to her knees. Her eyes locked onto her brother's form as tears began to form.

She didn't even think she _could_ shed tears for him after all he had done. Her emotions were a jumbled mess and her mind even worse. As she tried to make sense of everything the one feeling she was good with emerged. Anger.

Cornelia crawled over to Lelouch with tears still falling. "You wake up!" It was instinctive to slap him across the face. "You have too much to explain to die now!"

"Damn you Lelouch." Her next slap echoed in the silence of the crowd. Who had fallen silent when the red light began to shine. Zero himself was stepping forward until her next words made him freeze in place.

"How dare you not tell me the truth about Euphie! Why give me this vision now of the entire thing being an accident?!" Cornelia hand went to connect with his cheek again when, to her shock, amethyst eyes were staring back at her. "Le-Lelouch?"

Lelouch himself was confused why he was being slapped. Or why he was seeing Cornelia in front of him as he knew for a fact she was still alive. "Big sister?" He didn't even hear the gasps from around him, "You can't be dead. I've been tracking you long enough to know that."

She blinked, "You've been tracking me?"

"Of course," Lelouch scoffed, "You are to be a part of the aftermath." He pursed his lips in contemplation, "Or were if you are dead now somehow."

"Lelouch . . . I'm not dead. Nor are you it seems."

His eyes widened and he sat bolt upright to look around him. It was only now he could see looks of absolute horror on the faces of those in the crowd. Then there was the shock and joy on Nunnally's and Kallen's faces. Kallen was one thing, but his little sister? She herself said she hated him.

He desperately tried to piece together how on earth he was alive. Then Lelouch remembered what had just occurred in C's World and groaned. Laying his face in the palms of his hands, "Goddammit."

"Lelouch." He jerked his head towards Cornelia who was surprisingly not trying to stab or shoot him. Why did she look so devastated? "How could you lie to me all this time about Euphie?"

His back went ramrod straight and he paled. In some, likely useless, attempt to remain in character he smirked as he had in the past two months. "I think you are confusing me with my failed assassin dear sister." Though they both knew she wasn't the general populace couldn't know he was the original Zero. That was not an option.

"I haven't had anything to do with her since we were children." The mask he despised the most was put back into place as he stood up arrogantly. "Quite a shame since she turned out to be cut from the same cloth as I."

Cornelia knew exactly what he was doing and it was pissing her off. "You know exactly what I meant Lelouch! Why didn't you tell me it was an accident!"

At that moment Lelouch felt like his heart had stopped beating again. If only. "How could she know that." He wondered as his body remained frozen with fear. He could feel himself trembling as she laid the truth down at his feet.

"Was it really?" The modulated voice made it all too clear who it was. Even with the voice changer Lelouch could hear the shock and denial in it.

There was no way that Lelouch could tell him the absolute truth about what had happened that day. His friend would never forgive himself for everything he had done since then. From selling him out to his father to completing the Zero Requiem. Yet Cornelia would say something she shouldn't if he didn't give her something.

He gave his best demon emperor laugh and a veiled answer. "If I did have something to do with the massacre then I would be bragging about it. After all it would be all my fault and would deserve your hatred for doing it. Accident or no!"

The visible shock on her face showed she understood what he was really saying. Lelouch used this time to step away from her, but before he could take more than a few steps three gunshots rang out. With his stomach punctured in multiple places Lelouch gratefully sank to his knees and fell forward onto the road.

"Villetta!"

He had to grin to himself as he sank into that dark abyss again. Finding humor in the fact that for once Nu was actually helpful.

* * *

C.C. could see the crowd just a few blocks ahead and revved the motorcycle. Unfortunately in order to get around everyone properly she would have had to go to the execution grounds and frankly she just didn't have the patience for that. Jumping over everyone's heads would have to do.

On the way here her theory had been confirmed when Lelouch woke back up on live television. Which meant subtlety wasn't necessary. C.C.'s eyes darted back and forth for some sort of ramp. She smirked when she noticed a perfectly placed car.

C.C. urged her stolen motorcycle even faster and mini-jumped off a nearby speed bump onto the car. For a brief moment, as she flew over the crowd, time felt like it had slowed to a crawl. She knew people were staring at her, but honestly didn't care as the bike came crashing down in front of the parade. At which point she lost control of the bike and crashed at high speed.

It was only now the spinning that she could feel that she had been injured. C.C. looked down and chuckled at the irony as she found a bar going through her stomach. The immortal witch pulled herself off it and began walking towards the where she could see Lelouch laying down. "Must of got shot," she mused.

"C.C!" That voice was rather unmistakable, "Why-Are you okay?!"

She laughed at such a question and answered the speaker though never looking away from her warlock. "Of course I am Kallen. A wound like this is nothing for an immortal such as myself. A reality shared by Lelouch now."

"Immortal?!"

C.C. stopped walking once she was right next to Lelouch. "Neither of us wanted this existence, but perhaps this will be an even harsher fate for him than just dying." She kicked her partner lightly in the side to try to jolt him awake, "Because he's now eighteen going on forever. Never aging, unable to die, and," she smiled lightly, "Forever footing the bill for my pizza."

She gave another swift kick, "Wake up boya."

"Ugh," Lelouch groaned, "Let me sleep a little longer witch. You already have my credit card for pizza."

"We need to leave." She kicked him again and as he pushed himself up his memories came rushing back.

"Either my father or C's World is laughing right now." Lelouch sighed as he recognized this could very well ruin everything. At least if he didn't hear and now step down as emperor. While naming Nunnally his successor of course.

He stood back up, to the horror of much of the crowd, and walked over to his hat that had fallen off the float when he was stabbed. Knowing they had to get out of here ASAP he made no ceremony of picking it up and heading towards his sister. Lelouch cleared his throat as she stared at him in a wonder that made him uncomfortable. He'd have to watch a recording of what happened after he was stabbed to understand what changed.

"I, Lelouch vi Britannia, hereby dub Nunnally vi Britannia the next Empress of the Holy Britannian Empire." He placed his hat atop her head for symbolic purposes, "I also now relinquish my own title as the 99th Emperor and allow my successor to become the 100th Empress."

Nunnally trembled as she realized that meant he was leaving her behind. Again. Hot tears began to fall, "Big brother . . ."

His eyes soften and lowered his voice to a whisper that only she and Zero could hear. "I love you Nunnally. I entrust you to make the final steps towards your dream of a kinder, more gentle world. My accidental revival might make it harder than I wanted though so I apologize."

She tried desperately to reach out to him, but he only smiled and began walking away. Wanting to say something, _anything_ , she called out to him. "Lelou!" It was the only way she could think of telling him she loved him without actually saying it. It hurt to do it in such a way, but professing your love for the demon emperor wouldn't do and she knew it.

Lelouch smiled, "Farewell Nunna."

"Are you done expressing your sister complex?" C.C. interrupted blandly. "We need to get going before the shock wears off."

His smile flattened into an annoyed thin line and an eyebrow twitched, "I know witch. Let's go . . . and for the last time I am not a siscon!"

She looked back at him with her cheshire grin and began walking up the road, "This would be easier if I didn't wreck that motorcycle." Shrugging carelessly, "Oh well."

"Lelouch!" Both of them froze at the yell, "I still have questions for you!"

Both warlock and witch glanced at each other, "Run?" With a shared nod they began to try to outrun the dangerous woman behind them. Kallen Kōzuki was no laughing matter.

* * *

 **Author's Note 2:** I think this is good enough. Hope you all liked it. If not . . . then hopefully you didn't hate it either.

Probably could have had this chapter ready a day or two ago if Crunchyroll hadn't distracted me.


End file.
